Beaumont Base
A Junker base. Junkers are an itinerant population unaffiliated with any colony who salvage and then resell abandoned ships, equipment, and other scrap. Infocard *LOCATION: Texas system (3D) *OWNER: Junkers *CLASS: Unknown *GRAVITY: Unknown *DOCKING: Unknown *AMENITIES: Unknown *POPULATION: Unknown Ships For Sale None. Commodities For Sale *Cardamine - $1,200 *Consumer Goods - $42 *Diamonds - $814 *Engine Components - $675 *Food Rations - $60 *H-Fuel - $450 *Light Arms - $280 *Oxygen - $7 *Pharmaceuticals - $168 *Scrap Metal - $50 *Water - $60 Guns For Sale *Barrager Mk I *Barrager Mk II Turrets For Sale *Barrager Turret Mk I *Barrager Turret Mk II Missiles For Sale *Eraser Missile *Javelin Missile *Slingshot Missile *Stalker Missile *Sweeper Missile *Windstalker Missile Shields For Sale *Adv. Rampart Fr. Shield *Adv. Rampart H.F. Shield *Adv. Rampart L.F. Shield *Rampart Fr. Shield *Rampart H.F. Shield *Rampart L.F. Shield *Sconce Fr. Shield *Sconce H.F. Shield *Sconce L.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Drone Mine *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Wardog Mine News ROGUE MURDERED IN BAR DISPUTE: BEAUMONT -- Wayne Hancock, a well-liked Liberty Rogue, was killed three days ago when he angered an Outcast drinking next to him at the bar in Beaumont. It is rumored that the two men were arguing, and the Outcast simply drew a weapon and killed the unlucky Rogue. "I heard Wayne say something about how them masks the Outcasts wear look silly. The next thing I know he's out of his stool and on the floor with four shots in his belly," said John Kincaid, the bartender who was serving the two. OUTCASTS ANNIHILATE XENO FORCE: BEAUMONT -- A flight of Outcast Cardamine runners was recently attacked by Hudson Xenos near the West Dallas Debris Field. The Xenos underestimated the skill and ships of the Outcasts and quickly found themselves on the losing side of the battle. The three Outcast ships destroyed all of the eight Xeno attack vessels in the skirmish. The Junkers, enemies of the foreign-hating Liberty criminal group, may have found a new ally. Rumors Junkers "Our legitimate cover business in Texas is mining Scrap Metal from the Texas debris fields and shipping it to Sugarland for recycling. We're providing a useful service to the Liberty government." "We bring in some of the stolen Diamonds from Rheinland and sell them on the open market in Houston. No way they can tell where they came from, is there?" "We provide a lot of the essential supplies for criminals in California and New York. It's just a quick trip through the Holes." "I've been poking around these fields for twenty years. Had a few radiation scares. Heard there's some great loot in those dark clouds, but I'm not going in there. Radiation's supposed to be lethal to even a decently shielded ship." "Beaumont serves as a criminal supply center for many of the Rogue bases in Liberty. Consumer Goods, Pharmaceuticals, H-Fuel, Water, Food, and Oxygen are all shipped to Buffalo, Dawson, and Alcatraz." "The Outcasts stop here on their long Cardamine runs in from the Edge Worlds. I don't trust them a bit. They don't like any of us; we're just pawns to them. One day something bad will happen." "We have a problem here in Texas with the Xenos; those crazy bastards hate everybody. It doesn't make any sense. If they had dealings with us, we could both profit. But as it is, they run attacks on us. The Junkers could be good friends to them." "The income we get from hauling scrap to the Sugarland from the debris in this system goes into our Xenos account. The Xenos account is the money we use to hire Junker-friendly smugglers and pirates to attack the Xenos and defend us against their attacks. What a waste of money." "The Xenos are a small group and they are poor too. That's why they have no chance against us right now. Everybody owes the Junkers a favor or two, and we have plenty of money so we can buy protection as well. The problem is that the Xenos keep growing; seems like every third ex-con that walks from Huntsville becomes a Xeno." "You can find good Scrap Metal in this system. As the radiation slowly dies down, more and more of it will be accessible to us." "This is the crossroads of the criminal universe: Jump Holes to Hudson, New York, and California. Without this lovely lawless area of west Texas connecting them so conveniently, we'd have a much harder time operating in Liberty space." "Though the Rogues try to be friends with the Xenos, the simple truth is that they are friends with no one and nothing but money and Cardamine. So if the Xenos start becoming too troublesome, we pay a few Rogues to go bag a couple." Liberty Rogues "This system is home to a lot of Liberty Rogues. Most of us have spent about half our lives on either the Huntsville or Sugarland. I just got off "the Walls" myself a few months ago; I wouldn't be surprised if I were heading back some time or other. Going back isn't so bad — it gets to be kinda like home. A lot of my buddies are in there pulling time." "The Rogues can get to New York through the Jump Hole hidden in the same debris field this base is in. Also, there is a Jump Hole to California in the West Dallas Debris Field, though you have to be careful. Parts of that area are radioactive. There's another Jump Hole to the Hudson system in the South Dallas Debris Field. That about covers it." "This system is my home, and this base is one of my favorite hangouts. You can get whatever you want at this base or on the Lanes picking ships for cargo. One day I'm going to retire with a mountain of Cardamine and Gold." "I kind of like the Xenos. Truth is I almost joined up with them on a tour of "the Walls," but I decided to join up with the Rogues instead. But the Junkers will pay me good money or Cardamine to kill Xenos, so if I see one flying solo, then I'll kill him. If there's more than one, I don't pay them much mind." "I've served three sentences on the Huntsville. If you've served time there, you know the real name given to her by the inmates. We call the Huntsville "the Walls" "The Rogue fighter Prudhoe was making a Diamond run from Hudson to Beaumont when it was ambushed by a Xeno assault patrol It fled into the Pequena Negra Cloud, with the Xenos in hot pursuit. No one has seen them since. People here figure they all died in there from the radiation." Outcasts "This is the farthest south you will find Outcasts in Sirius. We are near the end of the line at Buffalo, which is just on the other side of the New York Jump Hole in the Badlands." "The Outcasts who get caught hauling in Liberty space end up on the Sugarland, so we run occasional raids on the prison transports sending our men into lockup. A lot of Outcasts, once sent to the Huntsville or Sugarland, get killed by Xenos. So LPI decided to put all of us on the Sugarland, and all the Xenos on the Huntsville." "The Xenos in this system are a hindrance to our drug trade. They are rather fun to kill, though, because I know that they hate us so much. The Junkers will pay for proof of a dead Xeno, so I might as well make money doing it." "There are many Silver and Diamond shipments in this system that the Lane Hackers give us information on — well, perhaps "give" isn't the right word. The Lane Hackers are eager to trade their information for our Cardamine." "Several weeks ago I dragged a Bounty Hunter through the edge of the Negra Pequena and watched his ship disappear into the darkness — quite enjoyable. His last distress call was sent wideband, so I was able to hear the fear in his voice." Category:Bases Category:Liberty Systems Category:Criminals